Falling for Egotistical Men
by Hanz the Bunny
Summary: Her fingers grazed it when she heard a sharp crack and the very branch the her and she screamed as she fell – right into Sawyers arms.


_**Falling for Egotistical Men **_

Kate stretched her arm out, reaching for the ripe piece of fruit. She repositioned her footing, and grasping the thick but dry branch tighter, she willed herself to try again.

Her fingers grazed it when she heard a sharp crack and the very branch the her and she screamed as she fell – right into Sawyers arms.

"Well, hello there. Nice of you to drop in." His voice rumbled from deep within his throat.

"Put me down," Sawyer." Kate glared at him, wishing the daggers in her eyes were actually real.

"You're no fun, Freckles." He grinned evilly at her, making absolutely no move to release her.

"Put me down," she repeated through a clenched jaw. Kate could feel her patience wearing thin already. She supposed that's what happened with egotistical men like Sawyer.

"Alright, alright. No need to get your panties in a bundle." He took out his arms from under her, hoping she would fall smack-dab on her butt just so he could help her up. But to Sawyers dismay, she was prepared for that and landed firmly on her feet. She began to walk away. "What? No thank-you? No hug, kiss? No _nothin_'?"

Kate's steps slowed and she reluctantly turned around, rolling her eyes. "For what?"

"Saving your precious little life, maybe. Thassall. The least you could do is show some gratitude – and I _don't_ mean by throwing rocks at my head."

Kate resisted the urge to do just that – bashing in his skull could prove to be very therapeutic. She resorted to a less violent snarl instead, "Thanks. You can now go on living knowing that I will forever owe my life to you. Happy?"

"I'll be happy when I get that kiss."

"And I'll be happy when I wake up one morning and realize that you were just a horrible nightmare – some things just won't happen no matter _how _bad you want them to."

Sawyer took his time closing the distance between them, knowing that Kate would never back down from a challenge. All he would have to do was invade her personal space – which he figured he'd done a few thousand miles ago – get his face right close to hers and just watch her heart rate rocket. He did exactly that, rather smugly, too.

"I'm not going to kiss," Kate stated matter-a-factly.

"That's what _you _think." He looked down at her as she continued her confident stance.

"Bite me," Kate retorted.

"Ohh, don't tempt me, sweetheart." And with no warning, Sawyer slipped a strong hand behind her neck and swiftly pulled her closer until their lips met. And she did exactly what he expected she'd do – she socked him in the stomach and ripped herself away from him with an expression of utter disgust. He doubled over but when he looked up and saw her already well down the path he ignored the feeling that he'd just been stabbed in the gut and ran after her.

He caught up with Kate, grabbed her hand and pushed her against a wide tree trunk, pining her between it and his body. He snickered inwardly, she was trapped. "You really didn't think that I'd let you get away that easily didja?"

She mentally beat him up but decided against answering and simply glared at him with cold eyes.

He braced one hand on the trunk over her shoulder and leaned casually on it. "Now how bad could one simple kiss be? On a scale of one to ten?"

"I could only imagine."

"Alrighty then. How about we have ourselves a little experiment? You let me kiss you without inducing and body injuries, and then, if it's horrible and you feel like rippin' your tongue out, you can sucker punch me."

"And what'll I have to endure if by the slim chance it's good?" Kate positively dreaded hearing the answer.

"We make out until the cows – or in your case, that freakass horse – comes home. Whaddya say?"

Kate couldn't believe what she was about to say – no, she honestly _could not _believe it. "Fine. One kiss. And no roaming or anything or you'll be lying dead on this dirt ground so fast."

"Augh, shut up." And he kissed her, not roughly like she expected, but softly and slowly, savouring every second he had with her. Kate surprisingly found herself responding – with non-violent reactions – and slid one hand around his strong neck as the other caressed his stubbled jaw. The kiss ended eventually and without even realizing it, Sawyer squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the beating of his life.

Instead, he soon felt Kate's lips on his again and he couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned into his kiss. She opened her eyes for a second and unfortunately saw that darned black horse.

"Damn," Kate muttered.

Sawyer saw it, too and grumbled, "Shut up." And without waiting for a response he kissed her tenderly again. Soon, the memory of that cursed animal was erased from her memory and replaced with the one of Sawyer sending sweet butterflies fluttering non-stop in her stomach.

_The End_

**_A/N:_ thnx for reading it and please review! thanks a super huge bunch:)**


End file.
